


Devils and Demons

by teroinreadsteroinwrites



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teroinreadsteroinwrites/pseuds/teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: Zoro x OC





	Devils and Demons

“You know, in order to be on watch, you have to actually be awake,” I teased, entering the crow’s nest. It was roughly eleven o’clock.  The moon was up, blurred by the clouds. It wasn’t too cold, but the wind was blowing strong.

 

Zoro cracked his eye open to look at me. “Why are you up?”

 

I rolled my eyes, plopping down next to him. “Well someone should be on watch, and clearly you’re not.”

 

“I’m awake. I’m just resting my eyes.”

 

I scoffed, and pulled out the bottle of sake I’d brought up with me, taking a sip before thumping Zoro in the chest with it.

 

He unfolded one of his arms out from behind his head to take the bottle.

 

I let out a tired sigh, leaning against the swordsman.

 

“Why are you wet?” he grumbled, taking a swig from the bottle.

 

“I forced Luffy to take a bath,” I explained.

 

I swear despite everything that we had faced, getting Luffy to take a bath was still the most challenging thing I had ever done. He fought with me on every front. It was stupid, because he was just gonna get dirty again. He didn’t like the water, because it made him feel weak. He didn’t like the soap, because it tasted bad, and nothing that smells good should ever taste bad. I had to drag him into the bathroom, continuously detaching his stretched limbs from where they gripped onto doorways and any furniture he could get a hold of.

 

Zoro snorted. “I take it it went well.”

 

“He’s clean,” I said.

 

Because of the water and the wind, a chill set in, but Zoro was warm beside me.

 

“You should go to bed,” Zoro said. He wasn’t being cold. He wasn’t trying to get rid of me. There was legitimate concern under his gruff tone.

 

“I’ll go in a bit,” I assured him.

 

He muttered something about me being stubborn, bringing his other arm down around my shoulders.

 

I grinned at his actions, looking up at him. He had a faint blush on his cheeks and wouldn’t look at me, staring out at the ocean, and he lifted the bottle to his lips once more.

 

I chuckled, which only mad him blush more.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“Nothing. Nothing,” I said, attempting to placate him.

 

I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling him tense up underneath me. I bit my lip to keep from laughing outright. I glanced up at him, smirking, before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his jaw.

 

Zoro completely froze.

 

I couldn’t help but laugh this time.

 

“Damn devil,” he muttered.

 

“You make it so easy.”

 

He turned his head to glare at me. My playful gaze faltered under the severity of his. It cracked though, something else shining through. I couldn’t place it though. He sighed, seeming resign himself to something. He broke eye contact and looked away. He was thinking too hard. I could see it in the set of his jaw and the way his brows furrowed.

 

Something was up, but I knew Zoro wouldn’t tell me, at least not right away. Trying to get any of these boys to admit that something was wrong, that they were sad or scared or whatever was like pulling teeth.

 

“Zoro?”

 

He looked at me again.

 

“I hate, when you boys get all broody, when you’re trying to be “stoic” or whatever. Just tell me what’s wrong, so that we can fix it. Emotional constipation isn’t healthy, and you boys irritate the hell out of me, when you try it,” I bitched. “Well except for Sanji. Sanji’s a damn open book.”

 

The vein in Zoro’s forehead popped.

 

“Well I’m sorry that I’m not the damn ero-cook then,” he snapped. “Is that what you want me to do? Act like a love sick moron?” He brought his hands together with a sarcastically dopey grin on his face. “Oh my beautiful angel darling,” he spat. “Oh how I long to have you as my beloved.”

 

Normally, picking at Zoro was a sure fire way to get Zoro to talk. He’d get all fired up and blurt out whatever was bothering him. This time he was just ripping on Sanji.

 

I shook my head. “I don’t want you to be like Sanji. I want you to tell me what’s on your mind. Whatever it is, you’re thinking too hard. Just spit it out.”

 

He didn’t say anything, seeming to be set on doing the exact opposite of what I asked.

 

‘ _And I’m the stubborn one._ ’

 

“I know you’re not a fan of using your words that you’d rather slice through your problems, but-“

 

I was cut off by Zoro’s lips on mine. I tensed at first, caught off guard by his sudden action. Before I could respond, he pulled away, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring out at the ocean, his face bright red.

 

Everything fell into place. Zoro had played into my game perfectly. His tone and terminology were digs at Sanji, but the meaning behind his words were legit. He had actually told me what it was that was on his mind.

 

I beamed at him. “Beloved, huh?” I teased.

 

“Shut up.”

 

I laughed taking his chin in my hand and making him look at me. “I’ll happily be your beloved,” I said, pecking him on the lips, before he could argue or tell me to shut up.

 

He looked me in the eye, looking for any sign of insincerity. He slung his arm around me once more, pulling me into his side. “Damn devil.”

 

“Damn demon,” I shot back, resting my head on his shoulder.


End file.
